


Research

by karaokegal



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Come As You're Not 2010, Come As You're Not Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Hate Sex, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs empirical evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Come As You're Not 2010 
> 
> Beta by [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/)**michelleann68**
> 
> Why it's a costume: New Fandom.

Sherlock watched as if from over his own shoulder as he thrust into Sgt. Donovan repeatedly, until the act was brought to a satisfactory conclusion.

Strange, he thought, as his breathing resumed its normal pattern. He’d asked and she’d agreed, even though the only emotions he could discern on her side were suspicion and resentment, while his barely surpassed contempt.

Nothing like what he suspected was occurring on a semi-regular basis between Watson and Lestrade, but it still worked.

If anyone cared to ask his reasons for such behaviour, he would of course tell them the truth.

Just an experiment.  



End file.
